


Darkness in My Heart

by Peggyuraunty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty





	Darkness in My Heart

Darkness in My Heart

 

萨博不知道是什么让一切变成现在的样子，是久别重逢后的宴会豪饮，还是7月如火的气温，是路飞和厨子和剑士毫无顾忌的勾肩搭背，还是路飞半梦半醒间叫的那声“艾斯”。  
他心里极力隐藏的东西如同嗅到血液气味的僵尸般的破土而出，丑陋而扭曲。

现在，海港附近不知名的小旅馆房间里，墙壁上的霉斑一层盖一层，摇曳的像是地狱里的鬼魅，充满着恶意的眼睛盯着小床上的两人，窃窃私语。

他们在说，卑劣，自私，虚伪，兽性，他们在说，妒意，欲火，邪恶，乱伦，无论如何，萨博在做的。

把空了的酒瓶摔在那吵的他头疼的声音上，炸开的玻璃渣划破了他眼角下的皮肤，一丝血从细小的伤口渗出，在他的脸上滑下更深的阴霾。

路飞借机从萨博的压制下抬起头，就看见萨博仿佛被魔鬼附身的脸，眼睛里的黑色正把眼底最后的一角白色侵蚀。

“萨博？”

萨博不对，他不需要多敏感去确认这个想法。可是为什么呢？  
白天跟乌索普和山治一起来岛上 ‘探险’，贫瘠腐旧的小岛让他很快就想打呵欠，可是即将起锚的时候他看见萨博惊喜的从另一艘船上挥着手，然后他们在镇子上开了宴会，酒过几巡，萨博和他都醉倒了，萨博如往常一样说着 ‘我的弟弟真可爱’ 这样的话。  
他隐约记得他把萨博架进这个离他们最近的小旅店里，然后躺在他身边，就像小时候一样沉沉睡去，却被嘴唇上的疼痛硬生生的唤醒，下意识的挥出拳，却被抓住后制在身后，整个人被按在吱嘎作响的小床上，脸按在破旧不堪的床单里，那闻起来就像是小时候小酒馆发霉的储藏室。

“萨博？你怎么了？” 

可是他没得到答案，宽大的手掌抓着他的头再次按下，额头撞在只铺了一层床单的木板床上，很痛。口鼻里都是腐朽的味道，他连声音都发不出清楚。只能听见萨博千斤重的呼吸，感觉到萨博伸进背心下的手，一把扯下它缠到他的双手上绑死在他身后。

“萨博？你想做什么？” 

背上的重量压的他无法呼吸，某种程度上他还是挣扎着问出来，紧接着肩膀传来的痛楚让他尖叫。那不是普通的咬伤，他可以百分百确定，萨博使用了霸气，他可以感觉到血流下来的感觉，他甚至闻到了血腥味，混在房间发霉的味道里，仿佛久别重逢。

“萨博！！停下来！！”

颈肩新的咬痕让他不管不顾的喊出来，而这似乎惹恼了身后的人，抓在他发间的手扯着他的头发拉高然后重重的砸在床板上。  
那不是普通的一击，即便是他也感觉到眩晕，之后一条毛巾塞在他嘴里，这场无声的蚕食还在继续。路飞想到山治刀下的食材，也是这样只有被鱼肉的份儿。

身后传来衣料的摩擦声，很暂短，似乎只是简单的解开了某个碍事的地方，在路飞能抬起身前就结束。一只手抓上他的短裤边缘，那宽松的布料消失了一样一下子就不在了，忽然接触到空气的皮肤受惊了一般泛起层鸡皮疙瘩，很快一样半硬的东西贴了上来，随着萨博再次俯身的动作而安置在他臀缝上方，沉甸甸的发烫。

背上的 ‘吻’ 还在继续，对方似乎热衷于留下痕迹，缠绕着霸气的牙尖每次都深刻在皮肤里，在肩膀上留下一片带着血的紫红痕迹。可是身后的人很快又不满足于啃咬带来的那一点点颤抖。很快，臀间的嫩肉里插进了两根干涩的手指，括约肌保护性的收缩，只是让撕裂般的痛楚更强烈，那就像是强行使用了四档之后带来的肌肉崩坏感，不应该承受这种入侵的肌肉仿佛随时会裂开。 

痛呼被抑制在塞满毛巾的口腔里，路飞听起来凄惨的像是濒死的动物。

加入第三根手指，新的痛叫却似乎只是让手指的主人更兴奋，粗鲁的动着，关节擦过敏感的肠壁，搅在身体里带来一阵阵想要呕吐的冲动。

很快，手指抽出之后，更粗更烫的东西贴上他的穴口，路飞几乎真的吐出来。这样不行，他知道，无论如何也不能再任由这样发展下去，弓起被身后的人衬托的单薄无比的身子，爆发出的力气却气势如虹，顷刻间震碎了手上的束缚，回身给了萨博一拳，扯掉口间的毛巾。 

“萨博？你还在吗？你还听得见我说话吗？”

可对方只是用指节擦掉下巴上的血迹，刘海下全黑的眼睛让路飞愣了一下，他嘴角勾出的弧度跟萨博一样，却又完全不同。

萨博用拳头回答了他，使出全力的，路飞的头脑空白了一瞬间，双手再次被擒，单手抓住举过头顶，膝盖顶进他两腿间迫使他分开。嘴唇吮吸乳头，舌尖刻意的剐蹭。

恐惧让他更加敏感，酥麻的感觉袭来，可这真的不是一个舒服被勾起欲望的好时机。

“橡胶钟！”

带着霸气的头锤轻易让萨博被撞飞，然后他追上去，拉长四肢把萨博卷起来，像是一个入了蛛网的飞虫。

“你醒一醒啊，萨博！这不是你！”

“你醒一醒，怎样都可以，你醒一醒。”

“我是路飞啊，我是你弟弟。” 

“萨博，” 

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，路飞已经开始在担心萨博可能会回不来了，眼泪顺着脸颊流进萨博的颈间，萨博终于不再挣扎，路飞大口喘着气，像是条上了岸的鱼。

“路飞？”

“萨博！”

路飞缩回四肢，只是单纯的紧抱着萨博，哭的像是个被夺了玩具的孩子。

“太好了，你回来了，你回来了。”

“路飞，我？你？我做了什么？”

路飞光着身子，单薄着四肢，肩膀和锁骨上的咬痕还渗着血，脸上也是青肿一片。

忆起失去意识前最后的想法，他一瞬间就懂了，这应该是他污秽的，只能带入坟墓的肮脏秘密，他怎么会以这么罪恶的方式伤害路飞？！

“老天！对不起，路飞，我并不是真的想伤害你。路飞，真的对不起！”

“没关系的，萨博！你没有把我怎么。”

路飞死死的抱住萨博，试图去安抚如期而至的崩溃。   
其实几年不见，萨博其实变了很多，刺猬似的短发变成优雅的半长的卷发，肩膀宽阔了许多，头放上去的时候，催眠般的安心。

“这样其实很好呢，可以像小时候一样抱着萨博。” 

坐在萨博的腿上，搂着他的脖子，儿时的记忆和安心的感觉温水一样席卷全身，路飞几乎真的快睡着了。

“是你的话，没有关系呢。”

路飞做梦了似的，在萨博耳边呢喃，呼吸湿热的打在萨博的耳侧，萨博身体里仍残留着的欲望再次蠢蠢欲动。 

“睡一会吧，路飞。” 

他试图把路飞从腿上拉下去，可是看起来细瘦的手臂一如既往的不容小觑，路飞只是抱的更紧，嘴唇试探着吻上萨博，生涩的舔着萨博的嘴唇。

“是你的话没关系的，萨博，只是想要你清醒的操我，萨博，我在这儿。”

“你是胡说什么呢？”   
路飞的话让萨博全身僵硬，他不安的动了动，再次尝试拉开路飞，也再次失败。 

“我想你操我啊，进入我，想感受到你在这儿，你也想要我不是吗？” 

“我们不该这样，我应该照顾你，带着艾斯的份儿。”  
尽可能躲着路飞的吻，萨博含糊不清的说。

“没关系的，你可以替艾斯的份儿爱我啊。”

捧着萨博的脸，路飞眼神陌陌的盯着萨博的眼睛，长长的睫毛忽闪。  
路飞这些年也变了很多，他高了不少，稚嫩的带着婴儿肥的四肢芦苇似的拉长，总是吃的微鼓的肚子现在是平坦的腹肌，整个人就像是初秋时节的果子，还没有完全成熟，不过已经开始散发芬芳。

这是最适合被摘取的时候呢，萨博近乎着迷的想，仅存的理智让他推开路飞，可是少年柔若无骨的橡胶身体摸起来是那么美好，他真的做不到使出全身力气。路飞晃了晃，只是更紧的抱住他，饱满的臀部因此磨蹭到他早就涨硬的下体。

“没关系的，这些年一直很想你。没关系的，操我。想要你。”

路飞舔着萨博的耳垂，拖着他不知道什么是长成的巨大手掌放到自己的臀部上。

“你不要后悔。”

“不会的。”

再次吻上路飞，主动的，渴求的。  
带着从少年时起尘封的欲望，想要的几乎疼痛。

路飞的腿立刻勾上他的腰，仰着头方便萨博吻他的胸口，在萨博吸吮他一侧乳头时大声的呻吟出来。

“这里啊。”

挺动腰肢，向萨博送着自己的欲望。  
他在乳头间流连了一小会儿，乐得照做了，把路飞的分身含在口中，把不掩饰的呻吟当作是种鼓励，手指再次探进路飞的穴口，有之前的那场萨博也搞不清楚的’意外’，扩张容易的许多。萨博很快就找到路飞的敏感点，碰上去的时候，路飞扭动着呻吟，叫着萨博的名字，没用多久就颤抖着双腿释放在他嘴里。

萨博想也没想的咽下，然后把迷离着眼神喘息的路飞拉进一个淫糜的吻里，路飞舔咬着他的下唇，就好像在好奇自己的味道。

“操我啊，萨博。”

路飞低声的说着话，听起来就像是在水手故事里的抚琴海妖，不可抗拒的魅惑。然后他翻身，四肢着地的跪在床上，把自己在床单上蹭的有些发红的小屁股交给他，萨博从喉咙里发出一声抑制着的呻吟，欺身压上路飞，觉得自己卑劣的像是只发情的动物，可是那又有什么区别。

他有着无所谓的想，挺进路飞身体的感觉犹如美梦成真。只是那梦是少年期间潮湿的春梦，即便在他失忆之后也经常找上门来，撩的他心神不宁，撩的他只敢在路飞睡着之后再来看他一眼。

“萨博啊！” 

抓着路飞的一只手臂，他挺动的动作像是一台精密而有力的机器，每一下都能让路飞大叫出来，随着他的动作弓起后背，舒服的脚趾勾起。 

“就是这样，操我。萨博！” 

那种疯狂的近乎带着杀意的冲动一瞬间让他以为自己又被附身了，不过他很清楚的知道他没有，他的意识清醒而明了，他知道他在操的是路飞，他的弟弟，看的清路飞颤抖着接纳他阴茎的样子，吞吐着它的嫩肉随着他的动作而扩张，淫糜的泛着光。 饱满的臀部被他大力的冲撞顶的发红，知道那捏上去的手感，就如同他想象的一样柔韧。 

他听的清路飞一遍又一遍的叫着他的名字，像是魔咒似的让他血脉喷张。 

他记不清他们究竟释放了多少回，等到路飞终于柔软顺从的躺在他怀里而不是用替他口交，磨蹭他的下体或者亲吻他的腹肌的方式诱惑他再来一次时，皱巴巴沾满精斑的床单提醒着萨博他操了自己的弟弟，而小窗子外的天边已经染上一抹刀刃似的白。  
那些仿佛幻觉似的低语声终于不见了，他才意识到原来它们一直回荡在房间里，带着窃笑与窥视的。

手臂间的路飞忽然动了一下，抬起头，吃痛的皱着眉头，不解的问。

“萨博？昨天我睡着之后发生什么了？” 

 

 

 

Fin

2018 06 01


End file.
